crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Komodo55
Ok I have made you a sysop. If work together we should be able to clean up this wiki.Crashfreak99 06:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Me. I have been the leader since last month.Crashfreak99 14:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have made you a bureaucrat now. By the way how do you do that cool signature at the end of your messages?Crashfreak99 07:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin According to Crashfreak99, I am a admin and I really would apprecitiate if you add my name to the list.Bandichild 14:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild So I've been on my talkpage today and you said that im not a burecraut, so what am I still an administrator or what? Because my name is on the Admin list on your page.Bandichild 15:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild Rollbacker Yeah sure I will be a rollbacker just let me know when you promote to one first.Bandichild 14:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild Inactive Sorry, my computer hasn't been working the now but I do wish to remain as admin, please. -- Cortex Castle 21:35, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Quality Scale Well I don't really think so because high quality articles can be featured articles.Crashfreak99 06:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :This is what I was talking about a while ago on the Polar talk page. I say the quality scale needs to go as it can be easily deceiving. Some of the "high quality" articles can use a lot of more work and fixing up, while the low quality articles are articles that need cleaned up. On my other wiki, we use featured tags for good articles and cleanup tags for articles that might need fixed up. I say that they got to go as they don't tell much about the quality of the article as anyone can throw one of these tags into any article. -- The Magnum Master 07:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Don't delete Crash Team Racin again instead protect it so me and you can sort it out. Also don't delete good categories like Crash Bandicoot games or Naughty Dog games only delete the categories for fake games because we still need to delete a lot of them.Crashfreak99 07:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I can help you with that also I've done alot of editing to these pages as well.Bandichild 17:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild Well I think we should delete the games category actually because the Crash Bandicoot games category has all the games in it but the games category only has a few. The games category should be deleted. Also the naughty dog games category shouldn't be deleted because it is a good sub category.Crashfreak99 19:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay you can delete it if you want too. Keep the naughty dog games category though. Also can you help me put the images on this wiki into categories of which game they are from? I would like it you helped me.Crashfreak99 19:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks for helping me. I just want something to talk about so who is your favourite titan? Mine is Ratcicle.Crashfreak99 19:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) My favourite is Crash Twinsanity. It is awesome! Do you like that game?Crashfreak99 19:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Have you completed the game 100%? I have most of the Gems but I haven't got all of them.Crashfreak99 19:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't get that one either. I also can't get the Gem in a room filled with water in High-Seas-Hi -Jinks.Crashfreak99 19:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) My least favourite is probably Crash Boom Bang because the mini games were boring. The only thing good about it was the Crash characters.Crashfreak99 19:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:PSN I am going to create one. I will tell you when I have created it. I will call myself Crashfreak99 like on here.Crashfreak99 20:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. ---''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It didn't work but I have fixed it for you.Crashfreak99 09:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I know a lot of pepole from the Bionicle wiki are against you but as long as you don't do anything bad here I am fine with you on here. By the way I changed the background to make the wiki a bit brighter just so you know.Crashfreak99 16:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I also changed it because it kind of relates to Crash. Do you go on the record book on Crash Mania?Crashfreak99 19:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I do. I am called crashy on it. Tell me if you make an account on it. You can submit your times from Time Trials and other stuff from Crash games. My times aren't that good though and a lot of other pepole can beat me.Crashfreak99 19:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Are you on the fourms? My account isn't approved. Tell me what your account is called when you make it. I only really use the recordbook one.Crashfreak99 20:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) OKay. I haven't won anything but you can find a link to my account though the records of Arctic Antics because I submitted my time for that level.Crashfreak99 20:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) My Crash Mania fourm account just got approved! See you on thereCrashfreak99 20:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you on the Crash Mania fourm? I think you are on there you joined today right? Tell me on here if you are and I will send you a message on there.Crashfreak99 18:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. My account has only just been approved. What do you want to talk about?Crashfreak99 20:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Forums Cool! I don't really see them as a rival though. You can make one if you want to. I would make an account on it. I don't know how to make it though so you would have to make it.Crashfreak99 20:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Who are the main admins on there?Crashfreak99 20:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I have just asked him. He will relpy back to me on here.Crashfreak99 21:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I got the ok from the Uncharted wiki. How did the Jax and Daxter wiki go?Crashfreak99 08:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. How do you want to do it?Crashfreak99 14:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well we can make a disscusion place on the site can't we?Crashfreak99 14:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok give me a link when you have made it.Crashfreak99 14:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I have joined it too. How do you become an Admin on the fourms?Crashfreak99 15:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Magnum Master said to try Invision Free so we could try that.Crashfreak99 07:57, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here's the deal. I already created the forum for the wiki. However, its not quite complete yet and needs some formatting. I will give you the link once everything is done and ready. -- The Magnum Master 02:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Facebook No sorry I don't. You can still do that though.Crashfreak99 19:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig Yeah ok. Crashfreak99 06:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I know what it is. I have used it on other wikis. I don't know how to use it on this wiki though.Crashfreak99 17:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure it looks awesome!Crashfreak99 18:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I see it.Crashfreak99 18:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am following you.Crashfreak99 20:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will use that sig soon. By the way I made Bandichild an admin so why do you keep saying he isn't one?Crashfreak99 06:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well we don't have much users on here so why not? He han't done any vandalizing or anything. I am thinking of a rule though where you can only become an Admin if you have made more than 200 edits. What do you think?Crashfreak99 15:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well the pages he protected have been vandalized before. Also yeah I agree with you it should be 700 edits. You can strip Bandichild of his Admin rights if you want to but he hasn't done anything bad except for that bad language to a vandal.Crashfreak99 20:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it did thanks![[User:Crashfreak99|'Crashfreak99']][[User talk:Crashfreak99|'99']] It should be fixed now[[User:Crashfreak99|'Crashfreak99']][[User talk:Crashfreak99|'99']] Main page talk Why did you blank the talk page for the homepage? There was no excessive spam on it and if it was too full, you should of archived it. Not even admins should remove content from talk pages without a valid reason like spam, and even then it should be locked instead of blanked. --Klock101 15:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) It seems like it would be better to create a subpage with the former conversations archived most wikis do, ( here's an example), just to have a record of them, even if they are old. That said, this is a completely different wiki with different operating rules, so it's up to you. Also, there's a spelling mistake in the current featured article (flame is spelled "flamme" in the first sentence). The template is sysop only so I couldn't fix it. --Klock101 21:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ee-lectric Thank you. Now, no Ee-lectric article exists.-- 20:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Recent Changes Have you noticed that the all changes button in the Recent Changes keeps dissapearing from time to time? It is really annoying.[[User:Crashfreak99|'Crashfreak99']][[User talk:Crashfreak99|'99']] Main page Ok. It seemed like an idea at the time :) Also, Wikia advise against Sysop only protection of the main page, unless it is often vandalised. It deters editors and is recommended to be left so only registered users can edit it. Personally, I agree with protecting templates, but protection of content pages seems like overkill. It only takes seconds to hit the "Rollback" button to undo vandalism to pages like Crash Bandicoot (Character) or the Main Page. When they are locked for Sysops only, all typos, mistakes, unnoticed vandalism usually will not be fixed because practically nobody is going to bother leaving a message on a sysop's page saying that a word is spelled wrong. I understand that you do not want these pages vandalised, but at least change the protection level to registered users only to allow helpful editing. 99 times out of 100, if someone has made an account, they're not going to vandalise pages. --Klock101 23:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Eh, you might be an administrator, but that doesn't make you a better editor that me, so don't think for a second that it does. You're not here to dictate, you're here to make sure the wiki runs smoothly. Don't forget, there are three other admins here (one of whom is the "Site leader"). Did you get their opinions on locking the mainpage? A wiki is a community site for everyone to edit, so maybe you should start listening to the opinions of us "regular users." Thank you --Klock101 12:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to start arguments. *As for the main page talk, you were blanking it so I tried to offer a solution to keep the old messages safe but also to keep the page up to date. When I implemented this solution, you rejected it. Now it's back the way it was originally, which confuses me seeing as you wanted it kept up to date in the first place. *The main page: I was hoping to improve aspects of it. You then sysop protected it. You got to understand how that looks from my point of view. Also, I'm pretty sure most wikis do not sysop protect their main page. I'm not saying you shouldn't, but you should probably check with the other admins to see what they think. *''"Since you've comme to Bandipedia you've done little but start arguments"'' - Eh, what arguments? I'm trying to help out here and I'm trying to tell you that protecting the main page is extremely offputting for non-sysops. *''"I have 1000 edits and you have 60"'' - No offense, but weren't you made an admin here the same day you made an account? Either way, I think you should refer to the other admins before you do certain things that affect the whole Bandipedia community. --Klock101 13:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you that he needs to stop telling you what to do so block him if continues to. His complaint about the number of edits is bad as well considering I got to 1000 edits within 2 months of joining the wiki and you wern't made an admin the day you made your account.Crashfreak99 16:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay I have blocked him for 2 weeks for you.Crashfreak99 17:27, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cortex Castle I think he would be. Also my signature is fine I just frgot to use it in my last 2 messages.[[User:Crashfreak|'Crashfreak']][[User talk:Crashfreak99|'99']] Yeah. I get my images myself or if I do use images from Crash Mania they aren't watermarked. I think we used to have a rule that we had to get images ourseleves anyway but I don't know where the page is that has the rule on anymore.[[User:Crashfreak|'Crashfreak']][[User talk:Crashfreak99|'99']] Ok. If anyone sends you a message do you want me to answer it for you?.[[User:Crashfreak99|'Crashfreak']][[User talk:Crashfreak99|'99']] Community Hello again. As you know, I've been against some of your decisions as an Administrator, and I feel that it is necessary for the sake of this wiki and its potential editors that I leave this message. I feel that Bandipedia should lay down a list of what Administrators should and shouldn't do. This list should be drawn up by you and the other admins, and voted on by the Bandipedia community, as a key element to any wiki is the community. I also feel that you may benefit as an administrator by reading some other wiki's admin guides. For example, the World of Warcraft wiki, the largest wiki on Wikia says of administrators: "They should not generally be viewed as the leaders, or staff, of the wiki. If they are viewed as such, it should be based on setting an example by cleaning up problems, helping others, and being consistent about following guidelines or policies. The wiki is generally not hierarchical, and only very rarely can the title be used to win an argument. Unilateral decision-making should also be avoided as it can damage the trust that should be built up between all users of a wiki." Most importantly, they go on to say, "Being an admin is a privilege, not a right." The list the skills of a good admin as: *Stay calm, mature, and rational at all times. *Be able to negotiate and cope with not always getting their way. *Have a high standard of reasoning and communication skills. I ask you and the other admins to lay down a list of admin guidelines to help this site evolve into a community, rather than the oligarchy it currently is, based on the above advice. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, as I hope that this issue can be sorted out for the sake of the community. --Klock101 18:45, May 9, 2011 (UTC)